Sólo el amor puede romper tu corazón
by Ambrosette
Summary: Traducción de la historia en inglés Only Love Can Break Your Heart. DerekCasey. Vale la pena leer


**Sólo El Amor Puede Romper Tu Corazón.**

**Bienvenidos a una historia traducida, Only Love Can Break Your Heart, originalmente por Mac-alicious. Muchas de las personas que leyeron esta historia me dejaron un review se señalando algunos errores, por eso, decidí revisarlo. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclamer: Esta vez, Google no me ayudo, y todos los personajes que puedan reconocer, pertenecen a alguien más.**

* * *

_PDV de Derek_

Nunca me he enamorado.

Es algo simple. Nunca me lo permití. Soy un adolescente y aún estoy en secundaria. Además soy "emocionalmente inaccesible" como diría Casey. Probablemente está en lo cierto.

No me dejo sentirlo nada. No me dejo unir a nadie. No me dejo ser vulnerable. Sólo te pueden lastimar si te preocupas por alguien. Por eso, no dejo que mi corazón lo sienta nada, por eso no me abro a nadie. Así permanezco fuera del dolor.

Tengo un proceso. Me atrae una chica. Yo le gusto. Tenemos una cita. Lo dejo durar y después lo termino, antes de que se vuelva muy personal. Antes que se vuelva demasiado serio. Evito el daño pero a veces salgo lastimado de todas formas. Mi miedo del dolor a veces se confunde con miedo al compromiso, que de alguna manera, se parecen. El compromiso a esa persona, me hace abrir mi corazón al ese dolor, el que he evitado. Ninguna de mis relaciones dura, porque las termino antes de que sean muy profundas. Claro que es porque no quiero salir lastimado, no porque no confíe en ellas.

La pregunta ahora es ¿Por qué lo siento así ¿ Por qué estoy tan asustado? Contestar esa pregunta podría ayudarme mucho.

Probablemente sea porque he visto a mi papá en todas sus relaciones. He visto todo su dolor, toda la angustia por la ha pasado, y no quiero sentir lo mismo que él. Luego, lo vi con Nora. No puedo decir lo mucho que me alegró su matrimonio. Honestamente, soy feliz porque él pudo encontrar a alguien con quién ser feliz.

Desearía ser tan feliz como él, pero no se si vale la pena. Podría enamorarme de alguien que encontrara perfecta para mí y que me destrozara el corazón cuando ella decidiera que no soy perfecto para ella. Le pasó a mi papá y no quiero que me pase a mi.

Si tengo a la gente muy cerca, ellos pueden romper mi corazón. Pero pasó. Todo se explica en un nombre: Casey

Si has escuchado la frase "muy cerca para la comodidad", entenderías lo que es Casey para mi. Me gustó desde el primer día, pero no era una atracción normal. Era una atracción que no podía controlar. Pensé que todas las peleas entre nosotros crearían una barrera entre nosotros, pero no. De hecho ha tenido el efecto contrario. Con cada nueva pelea, de alguna manera, Casey sólo se mete más adentro de mi. No lo puedo explicar, pero sé que no se irá. Me vuelve loco.

El punto es que nunca hice nada, y nunca lo haría. Pensé que se iría con el tiempo, pero no se ha ido. En su lugar se empezó acumular tanto, que abruma. Y tanto, que me hizo hacer algo que me prometí que nunca haría. La empecé a querer.

No se cómo pasó. No se cuándo pasó. Sólo se que pasó. Y me odio por eso. Esta es la peor situación en la que podría estar. Enamorarme es algo que nunca quise hacer, pero es Casey. _Casey_. Mi hermanastra Casey. La Reclamapuntos, Torpezila Casey. Inteligente y hermosa. _Perfecta._

Casey: La-Última-Persona-Que-Alguna-Vez-Quisiera-Estar-Conmigo.

Incluso si siquiera estar con alguien, si realmente quisiera estar con alguien, esa persona no sería Casey. No porque ella no me gusta o porque no crea que es asombrosa, sino porque ella nunca querría estar conmigo. Querer a Casey –no importar cuán discreto sea- sólo terminará hiriéndome. Si me abro lo suficiente para estar cerca de Casey, voy terminar con un corazón destrozado.

Enamorarme de Casey es el peor error que jamás pueda hacer. Si iba a arriesgar mi corazón- y tomar el riesgo- por lo menos, me gustaría tener una oportunidad, la más mínima, que me convenciera que saldría sin un rasguño. Y con Casey esa oportunidad es inexistente. Quizás no siente lo mismo. Quizás me rechace. Quizás se ría de mí.

Tengo que pararlo. Me preocupo mucho por ella, más de lo que es bueno para mí. Si no lo hago desaparecer pronto, algo más grande, algo _más_, va a pasar.

De eso estoy asustado. Después de estar tan en contra de enamorarme, quizá _me está_ pasando, y con la última persona en la Tierra con la que podría estar. Me aterran. Por tanto tiempo he estado evitando el daño y entonces, de repente, estoy parado aquí, y inexplicablemente abriéndome al peor tipo de dolor alguien puede sentir. Amor no correspondido

Incluso si pasara, la verdad, no podría decirle nunca. ¿Cómo se lo podría explicar? Ella jamás lo entendería, ni se sentiría de la misma manera. No sé que sería: decirle y ser rechazado, o nunca decirle nada.

¿De qué estoy hablando? Todavía no la amo. Quizá nunca la ame. Sólo la quiero. Puedes querer a alguien sin amarla. Quiero a Casey. No la amo. ¿Bien?

Estoy tan confundido. Todo está _tan_ estropeado. Sólo porque la empecé a querer. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no tendría este problema. Y si la hubiera querido como una hermana habría sido bueno, algo que habría disfrutado. Como si finalmente la hubiera aceptado como una parte de la familia. Pero no la quiero como hermana. No la veo como hermana. La veo como una novia potencial. La veo como un potencial de muchas cosas. Incluso cuando sé que nunca pasarán.

Es una sentimiento raro. Me puedo ver con ella. Puedo vernos felices juntos. Puedo vernos teniendo un futuro juntos. Pero sé que nunca pasará. Es aterrador porque el futuro que veo dura años. El futuro con otra chicas no es más que algunas pocas horas. Estoy asustado que me guste la idea de ese tipo de futuro- incluso sabiendo que no puedo tenerlo.

Estoy asustado que voy a empezar a querer a Casey, realmente quererla, cuando no pueda tenerla. Y va a doler. Va a doler mucho. Entonces todo lo que he hecho, todo el dolor que he evitado, va a venir a mí de una vez.

Mientras más lo pienso – mientras más pienso en ella—más pienso si tuviera la oportunidad de tenerla, incluso la más pequeña, la tomaría. Estoy asustado. Estoy asustado que quizás, sólo quizás, ella merece el riesgo. Ese pequeño, diminuto hecho es aterrador.

Estoy asustado porque de hecho estoy considerando tomar el riesgo. Estoy considerando decirle que la am—

Estoy considerando decirle que la amo. Y asusta tanto como el infierno.

Eso no me lo esperaba. La amo. Realmente la amo. Cielos, no lo vi venir. Amo a Casey y mi corazón se va a romper en un millón de pedazos.

Quizá sea el momento de tomar el riesgo. Quizá es el momento de tomar la oportunidad. Por una vez en mi vida, voy a arriesgar mi corazón por alguien, por ella. Si la amo—cosa que ya decidí que hago—entonces tengo que decirle. Incluso cuando ella no sienta lo mismo, de lo que estoy bastante seguro, tengo que intentarlo. Ya estoy herido, de todas maneras. Mi mente lo había decidido. Debía decirle.

La decisión era fácil. Después estaban los cuándos, dóndes y cómos, que eran los que me daban problemas. Teníamos que estar solos, eso lo sabía. No podía empezar una pelea, que me arruinaría el humor en el estuviera. Quizá no me escucharía o creería. Tenía que sonar sincero, sin ser cursi y patético o frío y sin sentimientos. Esto va a ser difícil. Porque pasé mucho tiempo evitando este momento. Nunca pensé mucho como debía decirle a alguien que la amaba—en especial cuando era alguien con la que no estaba saliendo, o alguien que podría odiarme.

Ella podría realmente odiarme. Podría pensar que soy una persona terrible. Probablemente lo piensa. No he hecho nada para que no lo piense. He hecho lo contrario, hacerla pensar como lo hace. Todo lo que hacemos es pelear. Todo lo que hago es encontrar algo con que insultarla. He hecho todo para hacer que me odie. ¿Por qué estar sorprendido si lo hace? No lo estaría. Estaría sorprendido si _no _me odiara. Sería sorprendente si le gustara.

Es por esto no quería enamorarme. Sólo complica las cosas. Hace todo más difícil de lo necesita ser.

Me tomó un largo tiempo decirle. Sólo porque dije que le iba a decir, no significa que era lo suficiente valiente para sólo ir y decirlo. Me tomó trabajo tenerlo todo listo. Cuando finalmente reuní suficiente coraje, me dirigí a su cuarto—a través de la puerta, que estaba cerrada, y sin tocarme paré frente a ella—antes que darme cuenta de todo.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces abrí mi boca para decir algo y luego la cerraba otra vez. Casey me miraba desde su asiento de la computadora. Tenía la cabeza inclinada mientras me miraba. Luego la tercera o cuarta vez que cerré mi boca, sin una palabra, una de sus cejas se levantó como una pregunta. Estaba completamente congelado. Era _demasiado_ diferente a mí.

Aparentemente rindiéndose ante mi silencioso actuar, Casey habló, "¿Quieres algo? Porque si quieres, por favor dilo ahora y deja de gastar mi tiempo. Si no, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, con tu boca abierta como un idiota, y yo vuelvo a lo mío. "

Mi cabeza estaba mandando señalas por todos lados gritando, "¡Di algo, lo que sea!" Traté de ignorarlo. Si dijera _sólo_ algo, sería fastidioso e insultante. Lo que necesitaba era un momento para pensar. Lo que necesitaba era encontrar las palabras correctas.

Casey rodó sus ojos y giró la silla sin dejarme verla. No pensé. Sólo actué. Tomé su silla por ambos lados, para que me viera. Me agaché y la besé. Fue corto, rápido y dulce, o por lo menos así lo asumí. Me incliné hacia atrás y vi su reacción. Tomé la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro como una mala señal y corrí.

Cuando estuve a salvo en mi cuarto, me calmé un poco. ¿Qué rayos había hecho? Probablemente Casey se estaría preguntando lo mismo. No se suponía que iba a pasar así. Se supondría que lo habría dicho, aceptaría mi rechazo destinado y viviría con eso. No se suponía que la besaría. Me va a matar. Quizá tenga cinco minutos antes de que venga y me asesine. Quizá dos, recapacito mientras me paseo por mi pieza. Ahí veo como mi pieza se abre repentinamente. O ninguno.

Casey me miraba mientras entraba a mi pieza. "¿Qué rayos fue eso?"

Mi boca abierta estaba paralizada. _Otra vez. _La cerré forzadamente. Estaba tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

"Puedo explicarlo." Dije casi calmadamente, mientras la dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta. ¿Por qué dije eso? No puedo explicar. Sigo tratando de descubrir lo de me acababa de pasar.

"_Tienes_ que explicarlo." Me exigió Casey, mientras me miraba, y caminaba hacia mí.

Había avanzado mucho, y sólo habían unos pocos metros entre nosotros – incluso con mi espalda totalmente presionada contra mi puerta. Tenía que pensar rápido. Más rápido de lo que mi cerebro podría procesar, desafortunadamente.

"Estoy esperando." Agregó Casey, luego de unos momentos de silencio.

"Estoy pensando." Respondí. Era todo lo que podía manejar.

"Estás pensando ¿Estás _pensando_? Que bueno que tu cerebro no es un completo desperdicio. Por lo menos estás _pensando_. ¿Estabas pensando antes? ¿Estabas pensando cuando me besaste?" Sin darme oportunidad de responder, lo hizo por mí. "¿No? Por supuesto que no. Si lo hubieras estado haciendo no lo habrías hecho en primer lugar. ¿Estoy equivocado? Claro que no. ¿Qué pasó Derek?"

"No lo sé." Contesté honestamente.

"¿Pensaste que sería divertido? ¿Pensaste que era una clase de broma? ¿Pensaste que me enojaría? Porque si eso fue lo que pensaste, puedes estar seguro que funcionó."dijo .

"No era eso."

"¿Entonces qué era? ¿Me lo podrías explicar? Porque estoy realmente molesta aquí, y no escucho una respuesta." dijo cortante.

"Estaba tratando de decirte algo, pero no pude, así que... te besé." Intenté explicar.

"¿Era algo como 'Casey voy a besarte, no te sorprendas' ?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿qué era? Porque difícilmente creo que no siendo capaz de decirme que la cena estaba lista fuera el motivo por el cual me besaste. O que alguien me llamaba. O cualquier otra cosa que tuvieras que decirme. Dime ¿qué era? No escucho."

"Creo que era algo como… teamo." Las últimas sonaron despacio e incoherentes.

"¿Tú qué?" Dijo con el seño fruncido, incapaz de entenderme.

"Te amo." Dije con un poco más de confianza.

"¿Qué?" Su voz disminuyó y suavizó. Ya no había rastro de enojo.

"Te amo." Repetí, mirándola directo a los ojos.

"¿Tú... Tú.. me..a...a..amas? Tartamudeó.

"Te amo." Confirmé.

"Yo... es tan... yo no.. no puedo... yo..." Casey tartamudeó, mientras trataba de formar una oración. Finalmente encontró que decir, "No puedes sólo decir que me amas. No puedes decirlo como si no fuera importante, desde la nada."

"Casey, está bien. No sientes lo mismo. Lo entiendo." Contesté. "Entiendo totalmente."

"No. _No_. No es lo que dije"

"¿Entonces que dijiste?" Pregunté.

"No lo sé,exactamente. Pero no dije eso." Respondió

"¿Qué hay del 'es tan…'? ¿No era un 'es tan sólo que no siento lo mismo'?"

"No. Era un 'es tan sólo tan inesperado.' " Corrigió

"¿El 'yo no...'? "

"...sé que decir."

"¿'No puedo…' ?"

"...creer que sientas lo mismo.' "

" ¿De verdad? '¿Sientes lo mismo?' Quiero decir ¿Yo siento lo mismo? Eso significa que _tú_ sientes como yo, porque _yo_ siento como tú."

"Eso creo." Asintió

"Entonces tú..." Empecé.

"Sí" Respondió Casey

"Pero estabas tan enojada que pensé que me ibas a matar."

"Lo consideré y casi lo hice." Bromeó. " Es tan sólo que me sorprendiste. Pensé que era una clase de roma cruel. Pensé que quizás habías averiguado lo que sentía. Estaba dolida y asustada, después me enojé. No pensé que quizá era eso... un beso. Sólo un beso."

" Ningún beso de Derek Venturi es _sólo un beso_." Sonreí, de repente sintiéndome cómodo con todo.

"Y el idiota volvió." Comentó Casey.

"No creo que se halla ido." Respondí.

"Por un segundo sí." Digo seriamente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando dijiste que me amabas. Y me gustó." Contestó Casey.

"Bueno, entonces tendré que mandarlo lejos otra vez." Bromeé mientras me acercaba. "Te amo."

Casey sonrió y se acercó hacia mí, para unirse conmigo--y cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Dije esas palabras una vez más antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran. De repente, todas las cosas que había evitado, las cosas de las que había estado asustado, no me importaron más.

Estaba enamorado.

* * *

**¡Ja! Dije que lo haría, y lo hice. Ahora todo lo que me falta por hacer encontrar la maldita clave y unir a Eurasia.**


End file.
